The Rugrats of Cross Academy
by Jvonr92
Summary: A VK Collection! Follow and join the exciting adventures the Rugrats of Cross Academy get up to each and every day in their infant lives! Rated: K Sweet/Fluffy/Cute! Pairings here and there: ZeroxYuuki, AidouxYori, MariaxIchiru, KainxRuka, ShikixRima
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I own Vampire Knight...NOT! One can dream though right? XD**

**NOTE: Hey guys! I'm back with a brand spanking new story! Well more like a collection of short stories on VK ^-^ But anywho! Yeah...for those who were familiar with my last story, it was pretty darn well sad =( so to make up for it I decided to write a light/cute/fluffy story on Yuuki and Zero when they're children...But then! OMG I decided to involve _all _the characters and well that's how I came up with this story =D Yessum...well this is gonna be one of those things where I'm gonna add a story to whenever I feel like so I won't be updating every day or week. Hmm yes...READ ON!**

**RATING: K this time =)**

**GENRE: Humor/Friendship/Romance/Drama/Family**

**PAIRINGS: ZeroxYuuki, AidouxYori, MariaxIchiru, KainxRuka, ShikixRima (Waahhh XD Very _very_ CUTE, considering they're only little...)**

* * *

**The Rugrats of Cross Academy (VK Collection)**

**Prologue:**

_Beyond the soaring brick walls of white and gold,  
Dwell rather impudent little devils,  
Each clutching an innocent secret within their hold,  
In a haven budding with friendship, love and fun,  
There is a small faction of childish children,  
Very well known as the fanged toothed ones._

_Learning, growing and playing all day long,  
Reading fairy tales portraying the weak and strong,  
Wrestling, chasing and running all around,  
During nap time there echoes not a single sound,  
Picking boogers, scabs and sores,  
Sharing lunches and so much more…_

_These are the chronicles of these petite offspring,  
And so starting with the youngest we begin,  
The descriptions of these younglings with a potent critique,  
Every single one all so interesting and unique._

_There is adorable diminutive Yuuki,  
Who is the innocent age of three,  
She's kind, tender, always content with glee,  
And eternally flashes her toothless smile angelically,  
Young and oblivious, there are many that guide this girl,  
That teach her many things within the world,  
There is her elderly teacher and another,  
There is Kaname…her overly protective brother._

_Charming Kaname a child twofold the age of his sister,  
Is wise, tranquil, and polite – never one to banter,  
Oldest of the group, he emits a sense of authority,  
Being treated well and rather respectfully,  
Though there is one within the fold,  
Who stubbornly refuses to treat Kaname other than cold._

_There is sullen four year old Zero,  
Who is a mulish little boy full of gloomy woe,  
And nearly always suffers a case,  
Of undying sour grapes,  
Sometimes he can be nice,  
Courageous, caring and sincere,  
But when his dominant side rears it's ugly head,  
He is able to cause a terrible dreaded fear,  
And there are few who can break through his façade,  
They are Yuuki and small Ichiru,  
His younger twin brother who can sometimes be a pain._

_Yes there is Zero's brother Ichiru,  
Who seems to be the most outgoing of the two,  
Cunning, cheeky, daring, yet sweet,  
He always seems to find himself,  
Joining Zero on the 'naughty seat'._

_And there are others…  
Other little rascals within this crowd…  
There is bashful Maria,  
Like a puppy forever following Ichiru around,  
There is collected Yori,  
Yuuki's best friend hands down,  
There is Ichijo, Shiki, Rima, Seiren and Ruka too,  
There is also Kain and his mischievous cousin Aidou,_

_So within this group of little kiddies,  
There lie various accounts and adventurous histories,  
Each tale telling of a new experience each and every day,  
All remarkable every step of the way,  
And so we commence with this episodic story,  
About the Rugrats of Cross Academy._

**Hmmm yes I dunno...I was in a rather poetic mood today, we'd been learning about poems in English class this week you see...LOL! Soooo...Now's your time to tell me how well I did! XD Love it? Hate it? Please click on that purpley button to your left, thankyou =) Watch out for the first short story titled 'Possessive Boy'!**

**Umm just a few things I felt needed to be clarified:  
1. Yuuki's Age: 3  
2. Zero's Age: 4  
3. Kaname's Age: 6  
4. Ichiru's Age: 4  
5. Maria's Age: 3 and a half  
6. Yori's Age: 3 and a half  
7. Aidou's Age: 4  
8. Kain's Age: 4 and a half  
9. Ruka's Age: 4  
10. Shiki's Age: 4  
11. Rima's Age: 3 and a half  
12. Ichijo's Age: 5  
13. Seiren's Age: 5  
14. Also all of the characters in this fanfic are vampires, yes, even Ichiru and Yori =) LOL****  
**

**Jvonr92**


	2. Possessive Boy Part 1

******THANKYOU LIST:  
****Springblossem  
****AiyukiRina  
****CampionSayn  
****kAtiE-lUvs-mcr  
****Desastrus  
****Milli Tora**

**(Thanks for the reviews!!)**

******DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight. Nothing, nada, ZILCH Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhh :'( -_sniffle-_**

****

**NOTE: Part 1 of the first short story titled 'Possessive Boy'. It's basically just an intro to it... Hmm dunno why I broke the story up, maybe I'm being ultra lazy and couldn't be bothered finishing the rest? LOL nah I'll finish it...soon ^-^ Enjoy!**

**RATING: K **

**GENRE: Humor/Friendship/Family**

CHARACTER FOCUSES: Zero, Ichiru and their mom

**WARNING: Chockful of utmost cuteness XD Also...maybe a bit of OOCness...**

* * *

**Possessive Boy (Part 1)**

The yielding golden glow of the morning sun gleamed, twinkling through the venetian blinds of a lone window of a rather messy nursery. The light shone and flooded into the room casting it's natural beams onto two small pale figures snoozing peacefully in their quiet slumbers. Amongst a room jam-packed with scattered toys and playthings, there were two mini beds covered with wooly blankets and sheets shades of white, yellow and blue. And enveloped in the warmth and comfort of the bedspreads were two identical silver-haired little boys, sleeping snugly within it's depths. There were indeed two beds for the twins to snuggle into but, regardless, they were sleeping in the same one.

The youngest of the two had frenziedly complained to his brother of the daunting nightmares that had been afflicting him during the night. So after much obliging and consideration the eldest permitted him to sleep in his bed, just as long as he didn't wet the bed or drool onto the pillows or something like that …The youngest promised that he wouldn't, and as usual got his own way. Yeah…this was often the case every night…The youngest would whine about his 'scawweey!' (as he would say) dreams and would occasionally wind up in his twin brother's snug bed. His older sibling didn't mind of course…He simply thought that being with the one he had been with since birth was rather relieving to say the least. Plus it was nice to know that there was someone to hold onto if the Boogeyman were to ever come at night. Not that he would, but still…One can never be to sure…

And so that morning, it didn't come to their mothers surprise to find the two nestled soundly within each others arms. Their blonde-haired mother sighed contentedly from the doorway of the brightly lit nursery, savoring the sweet little scene that laid currently before her gray tinged eyes. Rather reluctantly the young mother tore her vision away from the two tiny tots, and made her way over to them, gruffly muttering all the while about the hazardous toys the boys hadn't been bothered to pack away. Finally reaching her destination, the youthful mother of the two leaned over them, smiling placidly as she gently nudged her children in her attempt to awake them.

"Ichiru…Zero…C'mon sleepy heads, wake up…" She cooed quietly, as she proceeded her process of prodding them.

Ever so leisurely, the eldest of the two, whom the mother had just referred to as Zero, stirred slightly in his light sleep. The little boy who was now awake kept his sleepy amethyst eyes closed and groggily rolled over, away from the soft voice of his mother. Now facing the exceedingly vivid light inviting window of the small room, the tiny silver-haired toddler knitted a small frown as dancing coloured spots of yellow and white streamed through his bunged vision. Eventually, the little boy opened his dazed eyes and blearily looked up into the kind familiar face of his mommy.

"Good morning, Zero." His mother whispered softly as she gingerly ruffled his disheveled bed hair.

After yawning and stretching his small limbs lazily, the petite boy returned a small polite smile to his mother, and closed his eyes in content indulging in the comfort and calmness his mother had brought. "Morning mommy..."

"Ichiru had another nightmare huh?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Well, c'mon you little rascal," The young woman said as she swiftly removed her slender smooth hand from his silver head. "Get up, it's time for school."

As soon as his mother began forming the syllables for the word 'school' with her mouth, Zero instantly groaned and displayed an obvious scowl of irritancy. You see, young Zero didn't like school, not one bit. Well, it's not that he _hated _school because he had difficulty in learning new concepts or anything…In fact, he was the smartest within his age group there and so would often be found complaining, grumbling things like, "This is boring, it's stoopey baby work. Stupid, stupid…" Therefore, complexity with school work was not the case in why Zero despised going to school. It's just that…he didn't quite get along with the other children that attended their education with him. And well…because of that he didn't have any friends. Actually that wasn't entirely true, after all he still had Ichiru…But little Zero wanted friends exclusive of his own family. Unlike his brother, Zero was a rather unfriendly and surly child. The little silver haired boy would try to make friends but would always fall short to no avail because of the approaches he took. So instead, the little brooding tyke, would be mean towards his peers, bullying them through his nasty streak. Consequently, through his spiteful actions and behavior, Zero would often find himself making enemies rather than friends…But he wanted friends, and it saddened the little toddler to know that maybe he wasn't meant to have any. Yes, he didn't want to go to school because he didn't have any companions, besides Ichiru, with whom he could laugh and play… The small boy continued frowning, staring determinedly at his mother.

"But I don't wa –"

Before he could utter another word of complaint, his mother held up a lone hand immediately silencing his doleful whinges. "Nope, you're going to school, Mister Grumpy. And I don't want to hear any more complaints from your teachers this year about your sour attitude. You're father and I know you're a good little boy so prove that to them, kay?"

Gradually scrambling up from beneath the covers, Zero sat up in his slothfulness and plopped himself next to his still sleeping brother. Zero sighed and pouted, knowing that he couldn't argue further, and nodded his head obediently acknowledging his mother's request. "Yes, mommy."

"Good." She said satisfied, frivolously tapping Zero on the nose causing him to wrinkle it slightly. "Now wake up your brother and come down for breakfast. I'm making yummy savory pikelets."

"Ooh, yummy savory pikelets!" Little Zero exclaimed, endearingly echoing his mothers words. The tiny toddler was now keenly bounding up and down, and seemed much more enthused to get out of bed due to the mention of his favorite breakfast food. Zero was different to what other children preferred in their diets, which often consisted of sweet sugary foods. His little taste buds had savory and salty food much more in their favor. Odd, but that's what the little toddler liked best.

"And Zero," His mother said as she left the side of his bed, once again vigilantly making her way through the massive toy soup on the concealed wooden floor. "I want both you and Ichiru to clean up this mess before you come down. It's a miracle I haven't broken my neck yet."

"But! Bu-!"

"No buts!" She called from the doorway as she entered the empty hall outside. And with that she disappeared from the young boy's sight.

As soon as his mother left, Zero looked down at his little brother who was resting blissfully in his sleep, absentmindedly sucking on his own thumb. Fuelled with excitement and eagerness for his pikelets, Zero impatiently began poking and jabbing Ichiru in his ribs, intent on waking him up. "Ichiruuu…Ichiruuu…" The little scamp whispered in a singsong voice into his brother's ear as he continued his poking. The twin didn't wake but merely stopped sucking his thumb and shifted a little to the side. Zero persisted in his poking but then impeded in his annoying actions. He faintly tilted his head to the side and looked at his sibling in trivial confusion and curiosity. _Ichiru sures is a deep sleeper_..._I wonder whats could wakes him up_…The little silver haired rascal vaguely recalled actually going down to the family's Victorian styled kitchen early one morning to collect a silver cooking pot and spoon for which he used to wake his zombie brother. Of course he got into loads of trouble from his irate parents once he started creating the tremendously annoying clanging sounds of metal striking metal. He was thinking for a second that maybe he should do it again, but then prudently thought better of it.

"Ichiru…"

"Mmm…?"

"Get up…"

"Mmm…"

"ICHIRU!!"

"AH! What…? What is it?"

The other silver haired boy had sprung up in an electrified jolt from the abrupt shout of his name and was now groggily rubbing his pale lavender eyes with his tiny balled fists. After a brief moment of rubbing sore eyes, yawning and stretching, little Ichiru listlessly let his small hands drop to his side and gazed at the equally small figure next to him, slowly focusing on his bright surroundings. In front of him he saw his twin brother who was grinning impishly with a slight look of triumph and contentment. Ichiru just looked at him sleepily and then slumped back down into the warm relaxing comfort deriving from the fluffy pillows and blankets.

"Heys! Heys! Don't go backs to sleep silly!" The little boy cried indignantly, urgently shaking his lazy brother. "It's the first school day fors the new year!"

"Since when dids you care about goings to the Academy?" Ichiru queried a tad grouchily as he pulled the soft blankets over himself again. "You're always complainings 'bout it." Only it sounded like he said, _"Sen wen du care bout gong cadmy? Or always comain bouted._" as his face was now buried in the depths of Zero's cushy pillows.

_Well that's true_…Zero thought after successfully deciphering his brothers incoherent mumblings. He did always complain about the school simply because of the absence of friends. He had no one to meet up with and ask how their holidays went. No one to play with. No one to talk with…He had Ichiru…But unlike Zero, Ichiru had friends of his own. That's what Zero wanted, friends of his own. Perhaps he could make a new friend with the youngsters that were enrolling today…maybe…He really was hoping he could…This was perhaps the other reason besides savoury pikelets as to why young Zero was suddenly energized with an abnormal exhilaration. But Zero didn't tell his twin that, he just frowned a little and carelessly shrugged.

"I dunno…But yeah! Yeah! Mommy's making savoury pikelets! So get up!" He exclaimed, tugging on his brothers cotton woven clothes and hastily pulling him up.

"Ok, ok I'm gettings up…Geez…"

* * *

**Hoping it is ok -.-' Really do...Was rushing this and was being lazy and I'm having writers block and yeah...T^T Review guys!**

**Jvonr92**


	3. Possessive Boy Part 2

************

THANKYOU LIST:

**Springblossem  
****AiyukiRina  
****CampionSayn  
****kAtiE-lUvs-mcr  
****Desastrus  
****Milli Tora  
inuyashee  
.Bliss.x  
Mei-chan4**

**(You guys are aweshomme x) Thanks for the reviews!!)**

******DISCLAIMER: Why do we gotta keep typing this stupid thing at the start of each story? OMG yeah I don't own VK, whatever! Just wasted 10 secs of my time typing -.-'**

**WARNING: Chockful of utmost cuteness XD Also...maybe a bit of OOCness...**

************

**NOTE: Part 2 of the first short story titled 'Possessive Boy'. Fixed the ending and all the errors that came to my attention, here and there. Well, enjoy!**

**RATING: K **

**GENRE: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance**

PAIRING: ZeroxYuuki (very slight)

CHARACTER FOCUSES: Zero, Ichiru, Mr & Mrs Kiryuu, and the others will be introduced (Aidou, Ruka, Seiren, etc...)

* * *

**Possessive Boy (Part 2)**

Dutifully, the four year olds obeyed their strict mother's firm commands and had organized the disorder of toys that reigned their little nursery. After that, the two gradually made their way down the steep steps, both clutching the wooden banisters and each others hands in a tight squeeze for steady support. For the kiddy twins, cleaning their room wasn't exactly an easy task and so accordingly they had consumed nearly a whole hour of their time just tidying up. Mind you, they had taken extra long due to the many distractions originating from their 'awesome' toy cars, board games, and action figures. So when they came down the stairs and saw their mommy and daddy rushing around in a mad panic, it came to their innocent realization that they were actually late for their first day of school. And so that's how Zero and Ichiru started of the new school year; coming late to school.

Tummies satisfied with savory pikelets and glasses of cold milk, the little boys hurriedly got ready for school with their feverish mother assisting them in the process. The little boys weren't in elementary school just yet but, regardless, they still had to wear uniforms. You see, the Academy the twins attended was a school consisting of kindergarten, grade school, junior high school and senior high school. There were two mammoth sized brick buildings big enough to house the four categories of students. The junior and senior high school students were educated in one building and the elementary kids and preschoolers were educated in the other. To distinguish the students, each group had to wear different uniforms, even the kindy kids.

Both of the silver haired boys wore black polished shoes and black trousers. They were clad in white shirts which were covered with silver-rosed button up black vests branding the schools emblem, and tied around the white collars of their small tops were miniature red neckties. It was basically a replica of the older student's uniforms except a tad different. Likewise the girls within the kindergarten had to wear little black mary janes over knee white socks, black pleated skirts, white blouses, the same vests as the boys, and to top if off they had to wear neat little crimson bows around their collars. Zero didn't like the uniforms they were forced to wear and would regularly be seen taking his vest and tie off, flinging them carelessly into a lone corner. Little Ichiru, however, didn't mind them and felt rather content and comfortable to be clothed in the charming uniforms.

Right after dressing them in their little uniforms their young mother painstakingly began fussing over their clothes and hair causing the little boys to mumble out little outcries and protests. Well, it seemed to be that Zero was the one who did the most complaining…

"Oka_saaannn_," Wailed the oldest of the twins, impatiently wriggling and squirming as his mother straightened his little tie. "I don'ts _wanna_ wear this stupid uniform. It's stupey!"

"You look smart and handsome in it, Zero. Now stop your fidgeting already."

The diminutive silver haired toddler merely grumbled and sulked in his annoyance, casting occasional icy glares at his little brother who was giggling uncontrollably at the whole situation. After the whole shenanigans of straightening ties and combing untidy hair, their mother finally had the twins dressed and ready to go. Swinging bags packed with lunches over their shoulders, the two little boys were hurriedly pushed out the door and were now clambering into the back passenger seats of their father's chic black porsche**.** Their mother helped them buckle their seat belts on, closed the car doors, and then smoothly slid into the front passenger seat next to her husband, a man who was the future image of their sons. Both of their parents were wearing 'boring' (as Zero and Ichiru would often say) office type clothes. Their father was some sort of accountant, whatever that was, and their mother was a teacher who taught at the junior high school of the Academy.

"So, you little tykes ready for school?" Their father asked, his reflected amethyst eyes glancing at them through the car's shiny review mirror.

"Yup." The little boys chorused in a somewhat jaded unison.

"Got your bags?"

"Yup."

"Lunches?"

"Yup."

"Wooden stakes?"

"Yu - eh?...Why woulds we need wooden stakes daddy?" A curious Ichiru asked as he and his brother suddenly exchanged puzzled glances with one another.

"Well, you know...just in case anyone in class tries to annoy you..."

"Dear!" The blonde woman in the front gasped exasperatedly as she playfully slapped her husbands arm. "Don't encourage them like that! What if little Zero or Ichiru go ahead with your M-U-R-D-E-R-O-U-S ideas?"

"No fair spelling, mommy!" Zero bawled, stubbornly pouting at his mother.

The silver haired man merely chuckled as he slickly glided their car through the rain-drenched bitumen roads. "Don't worry, they won't...Heh, I was only joking."

Zero impeded listening to his parents light short-lived quarrel and slouched back down on the padded gray car seat. The little toddler simply stared out the window, which his small frame could just barely see out of, and silently mulled on what his father had said. When he was talking about the wooden stakes he was obviously talking about just exactly what type of people attended the mammoth privileged school formally known as Cross Academy. The children that they learned their education with weren't just any ordinary children, and neither were little Zero and Ichiru. They were little offspring who concealed an enchanted secret within their entities. Yes, they were small little things who were gifted with supernatural traits incapable of the human mind or body.

The toddlers, children and teenagers that all resided within Cross Academy were...Vampires. Cross Academy had been specifically designed to educate these young creatures who occasionally craved blood out of their own hunger. And no, they weren't like the legendary vampires you'd hear about in folklores and tales. They only shared one similarity with their stereotype and that was the insistent need for the lukewarm red liquid that flowed freely through peoples veins. The two innocent little boys who mutely sat in the back of the sleek car didn't look like vampires at all, and neither did the others in their class. None of the vampire toddlers had developed their vampire fangs yet, so it was awfully hard to recognize them as little bloodsuckers. Budding your fangs was like celebrating your birthday. All little vampire tots thought they were totally cool because getting them merely meant that you weren't a stupid little baby anymore but a 'big kid'. One day when Zero was three he felt small white teeth pushing out of his upper gum and wounded up all excited because he thought they were his incisors finally coming forth. Of course, he was rather disappointed to discover that they were only his human teeth that had grown...

"We're here!"

Zero snapped out of his momentary daze at the sound of his father's shrill voice and had realized that the car was no longer moving but had stopped. He then fumbled with the firm seatbelt that had restricted him to the car chair, picked up his light school bag from the gray mat covered floor, and waited patiently for his mother to open his and Ichiru's door. Once she had, the little boys immediately tumbled out of the black Porsche and stepped out onto the wet bronze leaf covered car park of the kindergarten section of the Academy. The puddle covered car park that they had entered had been hidden from the outside world by a towering elegant wall composed of wet glistening mock marble and feigned gold.

Obviously it had been raining the previous night, clearly indicating to the twins that they wouldn't be able to play on the playgrounds today. Zero inwardly moped but then shrugged. He didn't mind playing indoors, he just thought that it was much more fun playing out on the playground and lawn. The petite toddler drank in the scene around him and comprehended that there were other little children with their parents who had just arrived as well, so they weren't late like they had thought. He quickly scanned the people and recognized a few familiar faces here and there from his class last year. He also, however, noticed a few new faces emerging from the crowd of small children and their vampire parents. Zero suddenly felt very shy and had found himself unexpectedly clinging onto his little brother who was in turn clinging onto their mommy's larger hand.

"Ai," Their father spoke out of the window, referring to his wife. "I'll be back here later to pick you and the boys up, ok?"

The blonde woman merely nodded in response and smiled as she collected little Ichiru into her arms and held onto Zero's hand with her free one. "Alright, we'll see you later then. C'mon boys wave goodbye to Otasan!"

"You kids behave yourselves and stay out of trouble, got it? Especially you Zero. See you then!" The silver haired man called as he cautiously made his way out of the busy graveled carpark.

The three waved until their black car was out of sight and then looked up at the elementary/kindergarten half of the Academy that loomed before them. The four storey building was fairly large, with the tiny tots in kindergarten on the lower levels, and the older ones up the top. The stony buildings looked a bit ancient with the medieval styled windows and doors that complimented them. If it weren't for the bright colorful paintings and ornaments that decorated the window panes of the building, one would never be able to tell that it was a place for young toddlers to learn. It sort of looked...haunted in a way...Well that's what Zero and Ichiru thought. The headmaster of the school, a rather nutter of a man, thought that the buildings looked scary too and so had insisted to his employees within the kindergarten and elementary department to coat the walls and windows with bright happy things to make sure the children were in high spirits. Well, the headmaster was right in his approaches. The pictures and ornaments certainly did lighten the dark atmosphere...

"Ok, you guys ready?" Their mother asked the two timid boys who were momentarily transfixed by the swarming crowd and massive buildings around them. She gently descended Ichiru to the floor and then held onto both of her son's hands, watching them briefly for a response. The little boys simply nodded their heads in their awed silence.

"Okey-dokey let's go…"

Their mother held onto both of them, as they wordlessly made their way down the long, wide paved path that led to Zero and Ichiru's classroom. All around him, Zero noticed that there were other little kids his age, some a little older, others a tad younger, that were there . Some were shy like him and were securely clasping their parents hands, whilst others were mingling into a game of tag jumping and running around screaming joys of laughter. _Stupid brats_...The grim boy thought as his mother pulled him along to their classroom. _They're nots supposed to be runnings around on slippery concrete like that..._

After a little obscurity of making it through the jam-packed pathway, the family of three finally made it to the brightly lit classroom. The boy's mother briefly let go of her children's small little hands and carefully wedged opened the wooden door of the room. Zero and Ichiru entered the classroom as their mother quietly closed the door behind her. Fleetingly, the youthful silver haired twins gazed around them, consuming the proverbial surroundings with their small vision. The room hadn't changed at all since the last time they were there. Within the centre of the room were small wooden desks complete with tiny stools that had been arranged in small groups of four. Zero remembered that he had had to sit with his brother and two other little boys at one assembly of desks...He didn't get along very well with one of the boys he had to sit with and so was crossing his stubby little fingers that he would be moved to another group of desks this year.

Zero's amethyst eyes then fell to the left corner of the room which was famously known as the 'reading/nap corner'. A large vacant area which included a single cushy red bean bag to lounge on as well as a stack of comfy cushions used for when the children dozed off during nap time. And of course there was a whole shelf full of pictures books of various genres as well as a few board games packed here and there. In the far left corner was the 'yucky girly corner' as the boys in the class would call it. Within this corner there was a small cute rack for 'dress up' clothes and there was also an adorable cottage-like dollhouse with which the little girls enjoyed playing with. But what was most appealing to Zero, Ichiru and the other little boys was the _huge _toy trunk which had been loaded with different playthings from teddy bears to cars, to Barbie dolls and Lego blocks. These toys simply spelled out F-U-N to the children, and on a rainy day like this it seemed to Zero that this was the only source of fun to occupy his little mind with. He vaguely decided that he'd get to it first before anyone else today... Well on the other side of the room was a corner exclusively for cooking activities and in the corner that was nearest to him, there were little bag ports and a small refrigerator in which they could store their lunches. And, adjoined to the room was a small tiny bathroom for the little ones to go to whenever they had the urged to...well, you know...pee.

"Ichiru? Zero?" Their mother suddenly spoke softly as she bent down to meet them at their eye level, her long blonde tied back hair delicately falling over her shoulder. "Why don't you two boys pack your bags and lunches away while I go talk to your teacher?"

"Ok."

"Good, I'll be back soon."

Their mother then routinely strode over to their new teacher who had just ended a low conversation with some other grownups. Zero then tore his vision away from his mother and followed Ichiru who was already halfway to the bag ports. Submissively, the little boys unpacked their bags flung them into their bag ports and then opened up the mini silver fridge, placing the scrumptious lunches their mommy had made for them within it's chilly walls.

"Sooo...whats you wanna do now?" Ichiru asked his older sibling after they had packed away everything.

"Ummm...lets go checks out where our seats are first then lets go plays with the toys, ok?."

"Ok."

The two little rascals speedily scampered to the cluster of desks and frantically began searching for the ones that they had been randomly allocated to for the year. Fixed onto each miniature desk was a small chart of the ABC reminding the little tots of their learning, and a name tag indicating who the desk belonged to. After awhile of seeking, little Zero at last found his name smoothly stuck with tape to a desk in the group nearest to the cooking area. The little silver haired vampire was still positioned in the same group of desks he had been in last year. He wondered if Ichiru had been too...The little scamp quickly scoured through the names of the three other children he was to be sitting with for the year. Unfortunately, Zero could not find his little brothers name plastered anywhere. Instead there were the names Kain, Maria and Yuuki. He knew who Kain was...But Maria and Yuuki? Who were they? He privately decided that perhaps they were some of the new students that were to be arriving that day...

_Well at leasts I'm not sittings next to stupid Aidou..._He thought with composed relief. Little Aidou, Kain's younger cousin, was a youthful vampire a few months younger than the silver-haired twins. He was an adorable looking cherub that grownups often cooed over, what with his big blue eyes and neat wavy blonde hair... But Zero saw right through his fake façade. Zero and the others saw the little rascal for what he was...a devilish little imp. The little blonde vampire would often be causing trouble, enraging a rather heated Zero out of his own hyena-like cheekiness...Zero really didn't like the little vampire and was therefore thankful to discover that he indeed wasn't seated next to Aidou. Smiling with sublime satisfaction, Zero silently moved away from his desk and sauntered over to where his brother was. Ichiru was standing beside the desks nearest to the 'yucky girly corner' and was staring down at the nametags set onto the refined wooden surfaces.

"So whos are you sitting with this year Ichiru?"

"Aidou," The other little boy replied somewhat glumly. "But I'm sittings with Shiki too, sooo that's ok. Theres also someone called Sayori...Dunno who they are. New student I s'pose..."

"Yeah...I gots some new kids at my group too...Anyways, yeah lets go play with the toys now!"

Zero and Ichiru raced eachother to the open toy trunk and then settled down on the floor, excitedly pulling out the variety of splendid toys that the colourful box offered. It wasn't long until the little boys realized that there were other kids already in the room besides them. Hidden behind the dress up racks were two sweet little vampire girls who were actively playing with the enthralling dollhouse placed there. The eldest of the two had straight lavender hair that had been cut into a small cute bob that framed her small heart shaped face flawlessly. And the other little girl, who seemed to be around Zero and Ichiru's age, had honey blonde hair which cascaded down in long wavy tresses to her waist. The two were busy chitter-chattering as they played with the dolls and contents within the miniature house. _Seiren and Ruka_...Zero thought as he saw them. They were currently the only girls enrolled in the class and so often had that small little corner all to themselves. They could be annoying at times, especially Ruka...But they honestly didn't bother Zero so much... Just as Zero and Ichiru were about to start playing with the selected playthings they had taken out, two things happened at once. More of the little boys' peers had entered the room with their parents and a small pale nude figure under a mass of blonde curls streaked passed them in a blur, causing horrified squeals to sound from the little girls behind them.

"AUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"

"AIDOU HANABUSA COME HERE THIS INSTANT!!"

A pretty blonde woman with bright aqua - blue eyes similar to her sons, began marching over to her shamelessly bold child who was now standing stark naked before everyone within the vicinity. Everybody present, including tiny Aidou, gulped and fell into a hushed silence. Well...almost everybody. Little Ruka was now covering her tortured light brown eyes with shock and was repeatedly screeching that she saw Aidou's 'winkie'. Rather meekly, the nude little blonde vampire nervously made his way over to his fuming mother and gave her a small sheepish smile.

"And just what do you think you were doing young man?" His infuriated mother asked with sternness expressing in her shrill voice. The blonde woman simply arched a fair eyebrow and automatically placed her ring clad fingers on her hips, waiting for the little scamp to giver her a reply.

"Uhh...Wells you see..." The little blonde started as he rocked to and fro on his toes, searching for a reasonable excuse he could explain to his mother. "I, err, that is...Well you tolds me to go take off my shoes cos I gots wet playing in the puddles outsides you see...And umm yeah...I went to the bathroom and did what you told me."

"Yes Aidou, I told you to take off your shoes. But did I tell you to take off your entire uniform?!"

"Ye…No."

"Now look what you've done to your little friends, you've caused one of them to cry!" Aidou's mother frenziedly shouted pointing at poor little Ruka who was now sniveling after witnessing such a 'traumatizing' experience. The blonde woman shook her head in disapproval and without a word grabbed hold of her son's small ear causing him to howl painful cries.

"Oww…Owie! Owie! Owie!..."

"You're coming with me mister!" The blonde woman muttered harshly as she dragged her squirming son by the ear to the deserted bathroom.

Everybody, including those who had just entered the room, simply continued to gawk in the awed silence. Ichiru and Zero averted their gaze from the now closed bathroom door and impassively looked at each other. Both the little boys' small lips began to twitch as the laughter building deep inside of them rushed out into one whole irrepressible hoot of hilarity. Everyone else within the room broke out of their momentary daze, just as if they were taken off the pause button of a video remote. They then continued doing whatever they had been doing before the whole Hanabusa family commotion.

"Heeheeheehee…!! Ahh thats was funny!!" Little Ichiru gasped between giggles as he doubled over from the wild laughter that had possessively taken control of him and his brother.

"No, it wasn't!" A dismally upset Ruka shrieked from behind them. "It was horribles!....Gah! Eeewie, eewie, ewwwwwwwwww!! I can't believes I saw Aidou-kun's winkie!! Waaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

The little silver haired vampires ignored the hysterical little girls disputes, who was now being comforted by a sympathetic Seiren, and continued ringing shrill giggles. "Heeheehee, stupey Aidou deserved it thoughs."

"Ahhaha…Yeah…"

After a few more blissful moments of laughing, the boys had finally calmed down and idly went back to playing with the toys that were scattered around them. As the two played, Zero noted that more of his peers had settled into the now noisy classroom. He saw Ichijo, a small blonde haired vampire with apple-green eyes who was around Seiren's age, Shiki, a little boy about his and Ichiru's age who had reddish-brunette trendy hair, and there was Aidous reserved cousin Kain, a little boy a tad older than Zero who looked a little similar to his cousin except with ginger tinged hair and a much tanner complexion. All three boys had quietly made their way into the 'reading/nap' corner of the room and were now sitting on the gigantic crimson bean bag that was apparently big enough for all of them to squish onto. Ichijo, the oldest there, caught Zero looking at them, smiled and then waved.

"Hihi Zero-kun! Hihi Ichiru-kun! Come sit over heres!" The little blonde cheerfully called across the room, waving wildly for them to come over.

Reluctantly, the vampire twins abandoned their toy cars and Lego constructed buildings and strolled over to their other classmates. Little Ichijo had been reading a rather fascinating _Garfield _comic book but had now discarded it onto the blue carpet. The other two boys who had been sitting with Ichijo moments before, were now arbitrarily playing with the cushion stacks attempting to make a small cubby house out of them.

"Hello Ichijo-kun, Shiki-kun, Kain-kun." Ichiru politely said.

"Hey Ichiru-kun." The little vampires answered in a synchronized harmony.

The little vampire toddlers silently stared at Zero, waiting for the silver haired tot to say hello to them. Zero was quite anti-social and wasn't very good at talking with people. Well, that was…without managing to get into a fevered argument or fight. So therefore he didn't say anything but just merely stared at his peers. A slightly awkward silence filled a rather uncomfortable ambience within the children's wakes. The quiet silver haired vampire continued to impassively stare at his vampire peers until he felt his little brother nudge him sharply in the ribs.

"Heys, you said you wanna makes friends this year. Be nice and say hellos to them." His identical twin whispered quickly in his ear.

"Erm…Hi…"

"Hi."

"So whats you guys been ups to during the holidays?" Ichijo inquired, his attention now fully on the twins.

Zero and Ichiru plopped down on a few random cushions that had been sloppily chucked on the carpet and began discussing with the other little boys what types of adventures they had gotten into during the holidays. Zero and his little brother hadn't really gotten up to much, except for a visit to Hokkaido to visit their sick elderly grandmother, and well…that was about it. Both little vampires listened intently to each individual adventure that Ichijo, Shiki and Kain had gotten themselves into. They learned that Kain and Aidou's families went together on a vacation to the wild tropics of the Amazon Rainforest, (hence why Kain seemed a tad tanner than before) that Ichijo hadn't gone anywhere at all due to the whole fuss of a new baby within the home, and that Shiki had travelled to Paris with his parents who were profoundly involved in the fashion industry. After that longwinded conversation they then began talking about the new toddlers who were enrolling into their class that day.

"So do you guys know anyones that's enrollings today?" Little Zero asked, as he leaned back on his tiny hands, his small legs stretching out in front of him.

"Yeah I know someone," Shiki piped up suddenly. "My parents friends daughters comings here today. Her names Rima, she's alright but she has this annoyings habit of carryings around this stupid dumb bunny rabbit called Kiki."

"Is she here yet?"

The little brunette speedily scanned the bag port area which was swarmed with chatting parents and a few of the new kids. Most of the little vampires that were shyly huddling behind there parents seemed to be small girls. Therefore, it was hard for little Shiki to pinpoint where his little female friend was.

"I think so...Ummm…Oh! There she is! She's the ones with the golden hair."

Zero and Ichiru altered their gaze directly to the little girl Shiki was now pointing out. Sure enough there was a little girl coyly peering out from behind her tall parents. The cutesy girl had, like Shiki said, thin golden hair that had been carefully fastened with satiny black ribbons into two adorable piggy tails. The little girl vaguely reminded Zero of the famous fairytale character known as Goldilocks... Zero's eyes then dropped to an old stuffed toy held tightly within her tiny grasp. The petite bunny rabbit that she securely clutched within her tiny hand, was all filthy and dirty, and had a few unfastened seams exposing tufts of loose wool fibers here and there.

"Ahh, how longs has she had th–"

"Hello guys."

A new familiar small voice sounded through the vicinity of the reading books, causing a suddenly livid Zero to cringe in his words. Zero didn't look up. He already knew who the velvety voice belonged to. Standing behind the boys, was another vampire child. The newcomer had dark brown wavy locks that just barely touched the tips of his uniform clad shoulders. The boy looked at the faction of small bloodsuckers serenely, waiting for a response. Gradually, Zero looked up, his piercing amethyst eyes immediately meeting dark mahogany ones. The six year old boy that now stood before them was the eldest within the entire class and was no other than Kaname Kuran, the little boy that Zero despised the most. Yes, even more so than naughty little Aidou. He hated him…Actually, no…He didn't hate him, that was a much to strong derogative word to use. The little silver haired toddler was merely just…well…Jealous.

Being the oldest within the class of vampire children, Kaname was often lavished with special treatment from both the adults and the children. The little brown haired boy just had this charismatic quality about him that made people adore him. Everything little Kaname had was what envious little Zero wanted. Kaname had a multitude of friends, Zero didn't. Kaname had exceptionally well social skills, Zero didn't. Kaname was admired, Zero wasn't. The list of comparisons between the two boys could go on and on… So it merely came to that: that Zero was jealous of the dark haired vampire boy. Everyone within the class were quite blatantly aware of the sour pungent attitude the grouchy little vampire reserved especially for Kaname. It was no secret to Kaname or anyone else that Zero was undeniably envious of him. He even often treated Kaname with a cold indifference whenever he was present, whether he was around people or not. So when little Kaname said hello to the group of boys, it didn't come to anyone's surprise that Zero had not uttered a word of greeting to the brown eyed child.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Little Kaname asked as he elegantly seated himself next to Ichijo on the red spacious bean bag.

"We were talkings about the new kids enrollings today," Ichijo informed his little vampire friend. "…Hey! I just remembered…Isn't your little sister comings in today?"

"Yep." Kaname replied somewhat proudly. "She's just a few months too young to attend, but they allowed her in anyway."

"How comes they let her in?" An inquisitive Kain inquired.

"Okasan, Otasan and the teachers say that she's rather gifted. So yeah…they let her in."

All the vampire children around Kaname, except for Zero, simultaneously 'oohed' and 'aahed'. Nobody younger than the age of three was allowed into Cross Academy, unless of course under special circumstances. If Kaname's little sister had been given permission into the Academy it obviously meant that she was a smart brainiac or it meant that she had special vampiric powers. Either way, both were extremely rare in vampire toddlers. So it was no wonder Zero's little peers were amazed and astounded about this. Zero watched everyone as they began bombarding Kaname with questions on the little girl. The little silver haired boy looked away from them all and glowered a bothersome frown that rapidly engraved onto his small round face. _That dumb Kuran-kun…_ The little vampire thought bitterly. _How comes he always gets all the attention? Hmmph. Two faced jerky jerk! And nows I have to deal with two Kurans… That's just great... I bet his sister's a stupid brat just like h –_

"Onii-san!!"

Little Zero and the rest of the small vampire tots hastily swiveled their heads toward the source of the fairly excited and energized squeal. Swiftly rushing passed all of them, a very tiny brown haired figure ran up to a content Kaname and breathlessly leapt into his outstretched arms.

"Ahhh…" An intrigued little Zero breathed, his mouth parted slightly in awe.

The small little vampire girl, who was now embracing young Kaname with a fierce family bear hug, was…..the most _adorable_ thing little Zero had ever seen in his concise lifetime. The female toddler's appearance, looked very similar to her older brother, except with a few differences here and there. She had the same reddish-brown eyes as Kaname only more brighter and wider, the same creamy pale complexion…But, the windswept shoulder-length hair that flowed around her as she bounded into her brothers arms, was a shade lighter than Kanames. She looked extremely pretty, regardless of the plain matching uniform that she wore just like the other diminutive girls in the class. Little Zero figured that if she had been clothed in a small flowy white dress then she'd definitely be able to pass for an angel…

"Hello, Yuuki." Kaname murmured softly as he returned the heart-warming cuddle to his jumpy sister.

_Ahh so this is the Yuuki that's s'posed to bes sitting next to me this years…_Zero thought dimly after finally breaking loose from the smitten trance that the brunette girl seemed to have fixed on him. Normally, Zero thought, just like all little boys his age, that all girls were 'stupid' and 'dumb'. But the way he felt about young Yuuki was different. He felt…drawn to her somehow. It was almost as if the amethyst eyed child was attached to her by an invisible cord which had binded around his small hands the very moment she had appeared in the room. Maybe she's the one who cans be my specials friend...This was precisely what little Zero was aiming to achieve this year. And that was to gain one special friend of his own with whom he can giggle and laugh with, someone he could play with, someone he could share secrets with, someone he could trust, and well…someone with whom he could just be himself. It was this very reason as to why the small rascal had been inwardly excited all morning. He just had this overpowering feeling in his little heart that his 'special friend' would indeed come today…Yes, the silver haired vampire had decided. He'd make sure that he'd definitely gain a 'special friend' this year. He'd make sure…that little Yuuki Kuran, would be the very one to fill that special place.

.

.

.

.

**REVIEW**

**EXTRA AUTHOR NOTES:  
1. Okasan means mother in Japanese, Otasan means father and Oneesan means brother.  
2.** **Kun is an informal honorific primarily used towards males. It is used by persons of roughly the same age and status and by anyone in addressing male children.  
3. Mr Kiryuu is actually the treasurer for a secluded Vampire Council.  
4. Wooden stakes are devices used to kill vampires, obviously no duh LOL.  
5. The whole 'vampire status pyramid' within vampire society (you know level E, nobles, purebloods) does not exist in this story. The children a simply just 'vampires'.  
6. The vampires in this story are not affected by light, like the legends say. Nor are they affected by garlic :P.  
7. Chairman Cross is still the Headmaster of the Academy.  
8. The teacher of the kids class is Nana Hibiya (she'll be introduced in the final chapter for this short story)  
9. Little Ichiru has a 'Sponge Bob Squarepants' backpack and little Zero has a 'Transformers' backpack XD LOL ahh so cute XD  
10. It's quite obvious that our little Zero has developed a small crush on little Yuuki, like in the manga...except way more kawaii! XD**

**FUTURE STORIES FOR 'THE RUGRATS OF CROSS ACADEMY':  
1. Where do Babies Come From? **Little Yuuki overhears her parents one night talking about a new baby that might be arriving in the Kuran household. After hearing her parents' conversation, Yuuki goes to school and starts questioning Sensei Nana and the rest of her peers the age old question: _Where do babies come from? _(Character Focuses: Yuuki, Genre: Humour/Friendship, Pairings: None)  
**2. Kindergarten Cop. **Sensei Nana has unfortunately come down with the flu and so therefore the little rugrats have a relief teacher in her place to take care of them. Their relief teacher, however, is the _notoriously_ well known vampire hunter, Touga Yagari! With a vampire hunter and naughty little vampires causing all _sorts_ of trouble, just exactly what's going to happen at the end of the day? (Character Focuses: Everyone and Yagari, Genre: Humour, Pairings: None)  
**3. Run Away Model. **Shiki and Rima decide to run and host a fashion parade, after witnessing many real ones for themselves. Every little rascal becomes involved in walking down the catwalk, even grumpy Zero. All goes well until something _drastic_ happens causing one of the models to 'run away' (Character Focuses: Shiki and Rima, Genre: Humor/Friendship/Romance, Pairings: ShikixRima)  
**4. Stalker. **It has been made clear. _Someone_ is stalking little Ichiru. When he's playing in the playground, when he's inside the classroom, there's _always _someone watching him...But who? Can the little rugrats decipher this unsolved mystery? (Character Focuses: Ichiru, Genre: Humor/Mystery/Romance, Pairings: not mentioned, sorry don't want to spoil!)  
**5. Treehouse Troll. **Summer has finally arrived at Cross Academy. The time has finally come for water fights, wrestling and rolling around on the lawn and setting up lemonade stands. Sensei Nana tells the children some exciting news that'll make the little vampires summer all the more fun. The rugrats of Cross Academy have their own treehouse! But there is one greedy boy who continously hogs the entire fortress to himself... (Character Focuses: Aidou, Genre: Humor/Friendship/Romance, Pairings: AidouxYori)  
**6. Yours Truly, Prince Tristan. **One day, during nap time, the rugrats' Sensei reads them a classic fairy tale involving typical damsels in distress, heroic princes, wicked witches and ferocious dragons. Little Ruka finds herself spellbound by the enchanting fairy tale and finds herself addicted to it. Then one day she starts recieving anonymous letters (along with something extra), each signed '_Yours Truly, Prince Tristan_' Will she be able to find out who her prince charming is? (Character Focuses: Ruka, Genre: Humor/Friendship/Mystery/Romance, Pairings: not mentioned, sorry don't want to spoil!)

**Be sure to check these out when I upload! More short stories are on the way =) Oh and please do not steal more plots...it's rather annoying when people do -_sweatdrop_-**

**Jvonr92  
****  
****  
**


	4. Possessive Boy Part 3

****

THANKYOU LIST:

**Springblossem  
****AiyukiRina  
****CampionSayn  
****kAtiE-lUvs-mcr  
****Desastrus  
****Milli Tora  
inuyashee  
.Bliss.x  
Mei-chan4  
MalaM867  
Kashi  
AmuHikari3  
Twilight Dark Angel  
KokoTheBunga  
ShyLikeThat  
YenGirl**

**Thanks for all of your lovely reviews! Kya! And OMG much thanks and gratitude to YenGirl for helping me edit my previous chapters! She like found loads of errors and I'm like whoa there were that many? O.O LMAO Thanks again Yen! ^-^ **

******DISCLAIMER: I own Vampire Knight!...Yeah seriously I do...In my dreams that is... XD**

**WARNING: Chockful of utmost cuteness XD Also...maybe a bit of OOCness...**

****

**NOTE: Final and ending chapter for the short story labelled 'Possessive Boy'! In this chapter you'll mostly see the friendship of little Zero and Yuuki begin to blossom! Ahh it's so adorably kawaii...Our little Zero has fallen under innocent Yuuki's spell teehee...bwahahaahaha!! You'll also be seeing why little Zero is the 'Possessive Boy' hehe -grins devishly- Hmmm unfortunately I haven't gotten up to that part yet but I'm very close...Yeah the ending right now is not the actual ending. I can't really work on it much at the moment coz teachers and parents are clawing my eyes out about assignments T.T So yeah I figured I might as well upload what I've got so far instead making you guys like wait forever and ever (when was the last time updated this?....hmmm I think it's been a month :S) Anyway yes read and enjoy! And if you spot mistakes please point them out to me! Thankyou :)**

PS Watch out for the next short story labelled 'Where Do Babies Come From?'

**RATING: K **

**GENRE: Humor/Friendship/Romance**

PAIRING: ZeroxYuuki

CHARACTER FOCUSES: Zero and Yuuki mainly.

Possessive Boy (Part 3)

"Erm…so this is your little sister?" Ichiru asked Kaname, as the little girl finally wriggled away, releasing her brother from her firm grasp.

"Yes. Everybody, this is Yuuki." The mahogany eyed vampire told his friends as he placed his small hands on the little brunette girl's shoulders, pushing her forward a tad.

Little Yuuki had, until recently, been reasonably oblivious and unaware of all the other children that were now around her. Eyes round like an alert mouse, the little auburn haired girl emitted a small squeak of surprise and then hurriedly rushed to the safe inviting spot behind Kaname. Quite hastily, Yuuki held onto her Onii-san with an iron like death grip and then shyly peeked out at the crowd of little vampire boys. The tiny vampire felt rather uncomfortable and a tad bashful at the sight of new faces that she didn't recognize. She didn't know anyone there…well, except for cheerful Ichijo who had been to her house on several occasions to play with Kaname.

"Hey, Yuuki-chan!" A joyful Ichijo exclaimed as he sat up from the soft comfort of the bean bag. "You remembers me don't you? You're goods friend Takuma?"

Rather coyly the shy brunette stepped away from her brother and stood, staring at the grinning blonde vampire who was wriggling his wee fingers, anticipating a hug from the girl. Gradually gaining her confidence back, the tiny tot smiled at Ichijo's friendly familiar face and then pounced into his open arms. It was rather relieving to say the least, to be acquainted with at least someone within this new faction of children. Somehow it made Yuuki feel much braver than she had previously been.

"Takuma-kun!" The little girl cried as she flung her small body at the green-eyed toddler. "Toshe me up!"

_Toshe me up? Whats the hell did that mean?_ A curious little Zero wondered as he watched the entire scene from a distance. Well, whatever it meant, little Ichijo seemed to understand the hyperactive brown-eyed girl, and instantly picked her up.

"Umm Kaname-kun…what does 'toshe me up' mean?" A slightly perplexed Shiki asked.

"It means that she wants you to pick her up." Kaname answered as he flopped back onto the bean bag.

"Ahh…"

After a brief moment of cuddling and exchanging words of greeting with Ichijo, the little girl then turned toward everyone and flashed them a sweet toothless smile, unintentionally crashing waves of awe over them. The small girl covered her mouth with her elfin hands as she tried, but failed to suppress giggles that were erupting from her as she stared at the slightly dumbstruck faces of the small vampires around her.

"Hihi everyones!"

Curious, the stationary vampires edged toward the small tot that seemed to have them under a spell of inquisitiveness. Well that is, everyone excluding a rather left out Zero who hadn't uttered a single word since the little girls' arrival. Turning his back on everyone, little Zero grumbled and buried his angered plump face into his tiny hands. _They're all stupid_…He sourly thought as he sustained his observation of the fuzzy blue fibres that stuck out from the ground. _Who cares abouts Yuuki anyway_..._What's so special about __her__?_ Good heavens, it was happening…again. The little silver haired twin was suffering yet another horrid phase of perpetual sour grapes.

Young Zero was lividly green-eyed with fury envy now. And no, he wasn't jealous of Yuuki…He was jealous of the other little children. He was jealous of those with whom he now had competition with in the case of gaining Yuuki as a friend. Zero wanted Yuuki to be his friend and his only. No one else's. Period. So therefore when the other children attempted to get to know little Yuuki, Zero couldn't help but feel a tad jealous. He knew he shouldn't be angry at his peers; they were after all just as curious about the youngest tot within the kindergarten as he was. But still, he couldn't smother that scary green-eyed monster that lurked within the depth of his small heart.

"So how olds is Yuuki-chan?" Zero heard an inquiring Kain ask.

The little amethyst eyed vampire couldn't tame the curious little feline within him any further and so very slightly peered over his shoulder. Little Yuuki, was now sitting on her brother's lap and was contently swinging her small legs which were much too tiny to reach the floor. The little brown haired girl seemed to have been amusing herself by blowing small raspberries, clapping and cheering each time one blew. The others had all plopped down on the floor around Kaname and his restless sister and were staring up at the brown haired girl with trivial interest.

"Yuuki is nearly fwee, that's this many fingers!" Yuuki chirped cheerfully, holding up not three, but four small slender fingers.

"Dummy," Her brother chuckled heartedly "Your holding up four fingers! Not three!"

"Oh…."

Hmm…So it was now fairly obvious that the little brown haired tot wasn't admitted into Cross Academy due to the mental strength of her brain…. So perhaps she had some sort of special power? Little Zero looked down at the ground and nipped his bottom lip as his brows drew together into a small frown. Then what power could she possibly have? She didn't look that special…. Actually besides her compelling beauty, there wasn't anything at all about Yuuki that screamed out that she was already gifted with vampire powers. Although Zero was now quite infatuated with the vampire girl he couldn't help but think that she was stupid, klutzy, an attention seeker and well, just one big idiot. The perplexed toddler sighed, shrugged off his thoughts on Yuuki and then gazed back at the crowd of children behind him.

"Heehee, ok wells I'm Kain." Kain said as he smiled graciously at the little tot.

"Shiki!" The reddish-brunette boy informed her gladly as he held up a hand.

"Ichiru!"

"…...Who's he?" A questioning little Yuuki whispered rather loudly to the group. Unexpected heat creeping up his face, Zero quickly altered his steady gaze away from the small brown-haired beauty, having suddenly realized that she was talking about him.

"Oh, that's Zero-kun." Ichijo told her as Zero's little ears began too burn up at the audible mention of his name. "He's really nice sometimes, but you gottas watch what you do arounds him. He's got a bit of a temper, you see. And - "

In a rather haste irritated driven movement, the silver haired toddler whipped his head around and callously glared at Ichijo, his amethyst irises resembling sharp pointy daggers. Automatically, a slightly frightened Ichijo, swallowed the rest of his words down, and retreated. He was angry with a fiery rage prior to the careless words that had accidently slipped out of the blonde child's mouth. Ichijo had unintentionally added fuel to little Zero's temper, causing the ferocious flames above his silver head to blaze higher than before.

_That stupid Ichijo! It may be true thats I have issues from time to times, but he didn't have to tell her that! Grrrrr_...All of the little kindergarteners shivered under Zero's defiant stare, except for three people: Ichiru, who was used to his brothers occasional mood swings, Kaname, who was mature enough not to cower from such childish behavior, and tiny Yuuki who was too oblivious to understand what it meant if Zero was glaring like that….

Little Yuuki merely smiled and giggled at the grimacing grouchy toddler. The little ill-tempered boy instantaneously allowed the angry expression on his small round face to soften and just stared at the bubbly brunette. The adorable girl then merrily pranced over to Zero, ignoring the many rushed alarmed whispers of, "_No, don't Yuuki-chan! Not whens he's angry!"_ and then parked herself next to him. Everybody within the 'reading/nap' corner held the puffs of breaths they had just inhaled and anticipated what Zero-kun was going to do to the unfortunate little girl. It was almost as if they were awaiting the sudden execution of tiny Yuuki. The frightened little vampires couldn't bare to watch and so squeezed their eyes shut, hoping that the worst wouldn't occur.

"…..Hihi Zero-kun." The little girl softly spoke….Huh? She was speaking? Yuuki-chan hadn't been murdered yet? The questions that reeled through Zero's classmates minds came to an abrupt halt the moment they heard the little brunettes small voice echo into their ears. Calmed, the toddler vampires opened their eyes and breathed unanimous sighs of relief. Little Yuuki was just staring at Zero, her bright chocolate eyes shining with a calming glee. The little silver haired vampire was transfixed by those soft brown eyes and so managed with extreme difficulty to turn away from her. When he did, he stared down at the blue colored carpet, a light shade of rosy pink blossoming up his chubby little cheeks. _Gah! What's gotten intos me?..._

"Errmm…Hello…" The blushing little boy mumbled.

"Do y–"

"Alrighty children! I'd like for you to all gather around now!"

The loud call caused all of the young vampires within the 'reading/nap' corner to jerk their heads towards their Sensei. Little Zero then looked down at Yuuki again and was about to open his mouth to say something but then stopped when he realized those big chocolate eyes were now focused elsewhere. The toddler sighed silently and then directed his gaze at what everyone else was staring at. The vampire children looked around the room and had realized that the new children had started to shyly mingle with each other. From what the faction of well acquainted vampires could see, there were only four new children, all of whom were girls. There was Yuuki of course and Shiki's neighbor Rima, but there was two other girls that Zero hadn't known were in the room until now.

Sitting with Rima at one of the desk groups was a very petite girl with short golden brown hair neatly styled into a wavy bob. The little girl seemed to have been having a conversation with Rima and was curiously studying her with light brown eyes. It looked as though Rima had already familiarized herself with at least one other new member of the class. Zero's eyes then shifted toward the other unnoticed girl. Timidly standing next to Seiren and Ruka was a small lavender-haired girl who was watching the two other little girls with large amethyst eyes very similar to Zero's. The little girl had her head tilted a tad, causing strands of her long hair to fall over her left shoulder, and was mutely observing the other female students with interest. The girl looked as though she wanted to join them but looked much too shy to even approach them.

Along with the rest of the small gang, little Zero abandoned the corner of the room in which he had been in, and obediently wandered over to his new kindergarten teacher. All the while the small boy paid close attention to everything around him. As his peers followed closely behind him, he saw the other little girls abandon what they were doing and saw that they too were making their way over to their teacher. All the way on the other side of the room, little Zero could see a rather irritated Aidou, who was now fully clothed in his uniform. Obviously his mother had put his clothes back on and the blonde vampire didn't like it one bit. Grumbling and pouting in stubbornness, little Aidou also made his way over to their Sensei.

All of the tiny tots silently perched themselves in front of the young woman and listened to her intently. Staring under her gaze, young Zero decided that his new teacher must be a really nice lady. Well she _seemed _like she was nice…she just had this motherly air surrounding her. The youthful woman was standing near the children's parents and was beaming kindly down at the children. When his Sensei smiled warmly like that, she unintentionally reminded little Zero of his mommy. The smiling teacher wore a long windswept floral sundress which was shaded with many earthy sunset hues. All the students, especially the little girls, thought that the dress was beautiful and had perfectly suited her tousled strawberry blonde hair that had been elegantly pinned into a loose bun.

Once the children were settled around her, the woman stepped away from the parents and strolled over to the centre of the room, her straw sandals whispering as they made contact with the soft carpet. Clearing her throat the kind lady's hazel eyes glanced down at the toddlers and then up to some of their rather nervous parents who were presently standing near the 'bag port' corner. The parents of the newest students seemed to be the most anxious of the bunch…Well, you couldn't blame them really…. All parents were like that when it came to leaving their child behind in an unfamiliar place…

"Hello everyone," She began blissfully. "I'd like to welcome you all to Cross Academy's kindergarten induction day! Parents, please don't worry! Geez you have such stressful faces…Really! Your precious bundles of joys are in good hands!" At that reassurance, the nervous parents within the room chuckled in unison and started to feel a bit calmer and at ease. The blonde haired female continued to smile pleasantly as she looked at each face around her in turn.

"Well since I've got that covered I'd like to now move on and introduce myself. For those of you don't know me already, my name is Nana Hibiya. Well first things first! I'd rather you _not_ call me by my last name, it's much too formal and impersonal…don't you think? Please feel free to call me Nana-san! Heh! Some of you may have seen me last year wandering around the school with Headmaster Cross. Yes, well my uncle kindly offered me to become a trainee teacher here! Umm…so yeah! I've been learning teaching at this school for a rather long period of time. And well…this year would have to be my first year of teaching!"

I sincerely hope that I can help give your children the proper education and support that they need for their learning and growing! Well! Err…First, the children and I will be playing 'getting to know each other' games and then we'll have a brief break before continuing with actual lessons. So parents, if you'd prefer to stay until the break then please don't hesitate to do so! Otherwise if you wish you can leave in a few minutes. Sooo, to finish off I hope that you're children will gain the best out of their moments here this year! Yup! Sure look forward to helping the kids create many fun memories at Cross Academy! Thankyou!" And with that closing sentence, she happily beamed at them once more and then took a seat at her desk.

Yes, she seemed as if she was nice…and there was no doubt at all raised in the minds of the young tots that she was related to the Headmaster. After all, from the way she acted and behaved she emitted a kind of nuttiness similar to her eccentric uncle. Zero couldn't help but giggle slightly at this. It was a little amusing and funny to know that there indeed was a female version of Headmaster Cross out there. The little vampire then went silent and started to think…_Is the Headmaster's family all like this? _He wondered….

The quiet and still atmosphere then burst into life as people began shuffling around the classroom once more. Most of the little vampire tots had deserted each other and had gone over to their own parents to bid them farewell. Little Zero then turned to where his younger sibling had been and swiftly realized small Ichiru was no longer in his presence. Uncertainty and a little fright of being left alone doused over the young vampire. Frowning slightly, the toddler darted his vision back and forth, frantically trying to find where his twin had suddenly disappeared to. _Where's did Ichiru go? _He thought indecisively as he vaguely fastened a grip onto his small tie. Reeling in all the sounds and movements around him, little Zero abruptly heard a shrill voice squealing loud protests from behind him.

"No…No! Mr Wuvey's mine so he's stayings with Yuuki!"

The small silver-haired boy glanced over his shoulder and saw a rather annoyed Yuuki, jumping up and down restlessly as she tugged onto a dangling leg of a …._ Wow! What a cools teddy bear! Cool…_ The toddler thought as he held an awed gaze for the toy similar to the one he recently found himself holding for its owner…. Little Zero was captivated…well it wouldn't be the first time today…. No, really…that toy looked extremely cool. The stuffed animal was clad in a fluffy light brown material which gleamed slightly whenever it was caught in the light. Obviously the teddy bear was brand new and hadn't really been played with yet. Tied securely around it's thick neck was a light blue ribbon that had been tied into a cute bow. But none of these factors were the ones that were appealing to little Zero. It was moving…. Yep, the teddy bear that tiny Yuuki was attempting to hold onto was moving. It was a robot teddy bear. Zero hadn't seen anything like it and simply thought it was moving due to means of magic.

"I want to stay with Yuuki!" Yelped the petite teddy bear.

"Yay! C'meres Mr Wuvey!"

The toy which was firmly being held by a pretty brown haired woman, whom Zero had guessed to be Yuuki and Kaname's mommy, dropped to the soft floor along with Zero's agape jaw. The moving and talking bear then ran over to a gleefully satisfied Yuuki and jumped into her embrace. So it could move at its own will…and it could _talk_?! Honestly, the mere fact that it could move on its own accord was shocking enough, but the fact that it could talk as well just stunned little Zero beyond words. _Magic_…_Just like magic_…The awed vampire thought. Hmm perhaps it wasn't a robot toy and that he, Zero, was correct about his assumption on the teddy bear being wielded through magic. The little tot didn't know what to think and so curiously he continued to stare at the enchanted toy.

He'd forgotten all about his search for Ichiru, until Yuuki unexpectedly looked up, her sparkling brown eyes catching wide amethyst ones staring intensely at her teddy. In a rather haste movement, Zero looked up and locked his eyes with little Yuuki, then turned away in embarrassment, hoping she hadn't seen the sudden pink blush that was unabashed to pool onto his cheeks. Zero then remembered what he was doing before he had become transfixed. He still needed to find Ichiru…Luckily, before Yuuki could call out to him, the silver haired toddler spotted his little brother in the far end of the 'bag port' corner along with their mommy. He then quickly rushed over to them, being mindful not to bump into anyone.

"Why Zero! There you are! We couldn't find you…" His mother cried jubilantly as she bent down on knee level and flung her arms around her small son.

"Ugghh…Okasan, let go…" Zero mumbled in discomfit, his small voice muffling as the his mommy pressed him closer to her. "Mommy…_retgoome_!"

The little lad tried his hardest to squirm away from the older woman but failed to no ado. He simply scowled his usual scowl of irritancy and childishly poked out his tongue at tiny Ichiru who was rocking uncontrollably from the blissful laughter that was escaping his lips. Squeezing his eyes shut in amusement the other little silver-haired boy shut up immediately when his mother grabbed a hold of him as well. Their uneasy mother continued to hug her children, unintentionally suffocating them as she did so, and dropped faint kisses onto their now ruffled hair. After what felt like a minute or two their mommy finally let go of the twins, and smiled warmly at them, her glossy eyes filled with love and affection.

"You rascals behave yourselves today alright?" The blonde woman requested gently as she stood up, swinging her handbag over her shoulder.

"Ok."

"I'll be back here when school's finished, so I'll see you then. Goodbye Zero! Goodbye Ichiru! Be good my darlings!"

The blonde haired woman then waved goodbye to them and then squeezed herself through the bustling crowd and then out the open door. And with one last wave, little Zero and Ichiru's mommy was gone. The eldest twin exhaled a sigh of relief laced with trivial sadness. He was relieved that his mother was no longer smothering him and Ichiru with her motherly affection. But he was also a little sad and lonely for her to leave…he supposed he was going to miss his mommy if only for a little while…. Little Ichiru glimpsed at his brother and observed the emotions reeling behind his Onii-san's stony face. The youngest of the two simply smiled and grasped Zero's hand.

"C'mon Zero, let's go!"

Allowing his little brother to pull him along to the other children, young Zero noticed that most of the parents who had been swarming the vicinity moments before were all gone and that only a few were remaining. Zero looked up at the five parents that were still present in the room. A familiar lady with long blonde hair and bright green eyes was standing near the bathroom and was cradling in her arms a small snoozing infant. Zero then looked at the small figure positioned next to her who was standing on their tippy toes trying to link their hands with their sleeping sibling. _Ahh_…_I remembers her…That's Ichijo's mommy_... Zero then looked at the other parents and realized he didn't recognize any of them. He decided that they must be the parents of the new students.

Finally reaching the other children, Zero reluctantly plopped himself down with Ichiru, joining the egg-shaped circle that the other students and Nana-san had formed in the large vacant area of the 'reading/nap' corner. After a brief moment of moving around, most of the adorable students were finally settled and were staring at their Sensei expectantly, waiting for her to speak again. Sitting on the blue carpet cross-legged, little Zero relaxed somewhat, leaned back on his tiny hands, and looked at Nana-san along with the rest of the vampire peers.

"Ok children! First things first…Since we all don't know one another we will be starting off this day by playing really exciting 'getting to know each other' games! Yay! Sounds like fun doesn't it?"

Next to her a fairly grouchy Aidou rolled his eyes and snorted rather boorishly, causing small heads to swivel in his direction. Nana-san closed her eyes and grimaced for a brief second, pressing her lips into a thin line. The young teacher, however, ignored the rude toddler sitting next to her and proceeded to talk to the little tots.

"Anyway, so we'll be doing that by playing this game first!" Nana-san then reached behind her and produced a metallic shiny red ball out of thin air. Zero and the others eyed the plaything curiously, wondering how that was going to assist in acquainting people with one another.

"Alrighty, using this magical ball, we'll get to know each other simply by rolling the ball to one another. When you receive the ball you have to tell everyone what your name is and then share with everyone something that you enjoy doing, or you can tell us what your favourite colour is or…well something like that. And remember to raise your voice a little or we won't be able to hear you. Well, once you've had your turn you then roll it to someone else in the circle and then they do the same thing. Got it?"

Nana-san roamed her large hazel eyes over her students waiting for their response. Shyly, the vampire children slowly and silently nodded their heads in harmony, and mutely stared at their enthusiastic Sensei. Although they were nodding their heads the young teacher could tell that the children were still somewhat uncertain and unsure.

"Hmm…Well I'll show you guys how to play this game! Ok…Since I'm the one holding the ball at the moment I'll say what my name is and then say something about myself. My name is Nana and I love the colour orange. Now once you've had your turn you pick anyone in the circle and roll the ball to them and then they do the same thing. So now since I've had my turn I'll roll it to…."

The youthful lady momentarily looked at her students and randomly picked the little girl Zero had seen talking with Rima a short while ago. Reaching out for the polished ball that was rolling toward her, the small golden-brown haired girl clasped it in her hands and then looked up at Nana-san rather indecisively, waiting for her instructions.

"Yep good girl, now hold onto the ball and do exactly what I just did and remember to speak loudly ok? "

The little girl nodded her head in comprehension and then looked at her classmates who were staring at her with probing interest. Realizing that she was now the centre of attention the little girl bashfully dropped her gaze to the ground, and unwillingly permitted a small blush to creep up her heart-shaped face. The small tot then spoke as she absentmindedly began toying with the ball.

"Uhh…I-I'm Yori…and umm…I like dolphins."

"Very good! Now pass it back to me and then we'll begin the game!"

Yori did as she was told and automatically rolled the red ball to her Sensei before it stopped causing the little blonde to reach out to push it a tad further. The ball once again in her possession, the keen and vivacious woman, held onto it and then rolled it out again to another random student. This time it was Ichijo. The diminutive five year old seized the ball and then grinned a little at everyone.

"Hihi! I'm Takuma Ichijo but you can calls me Ichijo! And wells umm I loves to read comic books!" The little blonde vampire then released the ball and pushed it to a slightly surprised Ruka. The honey-haired vampire seized the ball just as the others did and held onto it as she spoke to the ground more so than to her peers.

"Umm heys…I'm Ruka and I…I like the colour pink." Stammered the female vampire. She then freed the round globe from her grasp and rolled it to little Yuuki who hadn't seemed to be paying attention much. Rather than observing what was going on around her like she was supposed to be doing, the silly toddler seemed to have indulged herself in a conversation with her enchanted teddy bear, giggling and whispering things to it. It wasn't until her Onii-san, who happened to be sitting next to her, tapped her on the shoulder and handed her the ball, that she realized it was now her turn.

"Oh! Umm…Hellos, wells I'm Yuuki and I…ehh…I like to draw! Yup and this is Mr Wuvey! And he likes –"

"Yuuki…you don't need to introduce Mr Wuvey to everyone…" Her brother murmured quietly, interrupting his sibling mid sentence.

"Yes, I _do_ Onii-san! He's important too!" Huffed the auburn haired girl stubbornly.

Little Kaname didn't say anything but merely smiled at his childish little sister, earning a tiny frown from the girl. Although little Zero thought that Yuuki was extremely pretty he again couldn't help but think that she was an idiot. Unable to control himself, the silver-haired boy snorted loud sniggers, but then stifled them immediately when young Yuuki spun around and glared daggers at him. Zero gulped, now suddenly frightened of the exquisite little creature he'd unintentionally upset. Yuuki glared at him for a few more seconds and then looked back down at the ball within her hold, a small sassy smile suddenly gracing her lips.

"Umm yeah anyways…This is Mr Wuvey and he likes to err…eat honey!"

The youthful vampires stared at her..._Eat honey? Geez well wasn't that lames! Hehehe_..._She sures is stupid! BWAHAHAHAHA!!_ All the thoughts that were pushing Zero towards the verge of cracking up instantly stopped dead in its tracks when the little boy felt a round object lightly knock against his legs. Zero glanced down at the ball and then at Yuuki who was wearing a triumphed smirk on her innocent face. He then glanced down at the ball again and pouted. _She's doings this on purpose cos I laughed at her_..._Hmmph_…

Sighing the little toddler threw a brief scowl at Yuuki, reluctantly picked up the ball and then began twirling it with his elfin fingers, a reddening blush filling his pale face. _Grrrr_..._That Yuuki_...

"Errmmm…I-I'm Zero… and err I…umm I like to read…I suppose…" He ended dully as he then squeezed his eyes shut in mortification.

_Gah! Nows who's the lame one?! That Yuuki_..._That Yuuki! Hmmph she sures is gonna ge _–

"Ah, very good Zero! Now if you may, please pass it onto the next person."

Zero opened his eyes and blinked once then twice. Huh? What's she…Oh, that's right he was still holding the ball. The small boy looked up and was about to pass the ball onto someone else when he noticed the brown-eyed girl across from him was giggling. This time Yuuki was the one who was trying to suppress giggles of mirth. The little boy glowered at her, completely unaware of the entire class studying the exchange that the two little tots seemed to be sharing. Well that is until little Ruka pointed at Zero and Yuuki and whispered something into Seiren's ear causing both girls to dissolve into quiet giggles.

Flustered and blushing more madly than before, Zero erratically tossed the ball to Shiki, handling it a tad too roughly as it was now bouncing across the floor rather than rolling. The little silver-haired rascal uttered a small 'hmmph' and buried his red face in his palms. As much as he was annoyed with her right now, little Zero couldn't help but look up at Yuuki. And well he was a tad shocked to find that small Yuuki was already looking at him, studying him with those wide brown eyes, looking curious, interested, yet mildly irritated. But he was even more shocked when he saw her flush a little…. Was Yuuki-chan blushing? Rather quickly the vampire tot looked away when she noticed the silver-haired boy staring at her but then looked back again to cheekily poke her tongue out at him. Zero suddenly forgot about being mesmerized by her and returned to being aggravated with the auburn haired girl. _Whys that little_...

* * *

**Yep I know...it's not finished, but I will complete it...soon. ^-^**

**EXTRA AUTHOR NOTES:**

**1. Okasan means mother in Japanese, Otasan means father and Oneesan means brother.  
2.** **Kun is an informal honorific primarily used towards males. It is used by persons of roughly the same age and status and by anyone in addressing male children.  
3. Chan is an informal version of _san_ used to address children and female family members. It may also be used towards animals, lovers, intimate friends, and people whom one has known since childhood. _Chan_ continues to be used as a term of endearment, especially for girls, into adulthood.  
****4. The phrase 'Toshe me up' that Yuuki uses in the beginning was a phrase that was used by a toddler in the famous BSC book series.  
5. Nana Hibiya is related to Headmaster Cross through her mother. Her mother is the Chairman's sister and simply altered her last name from Cross to Hibiya when she married Nana's father.  
****6. The name of Yuuki's 'magical' teddy bear is from the world proclaimed show Charmed. Mr Wuvey is the name that Wyatt uses for his teddy bear. (Those who watch the show will know what I'm talking about)  
7. Ichijo's sibling is a girl and her name is Seri.  
8. Yuuki's teddy bear actually is magical and is not a robot teddy bear. Juuri had put a spell on it using her vampiric powers.  
**

**REVIEW**

**Jvonr92**

* * *


End file.
